traspasando las barreras del tiempo
by lara.bella35
Summary: Season Cullen Contest. Bella y Edward se han amado en secreto por muchos años, pero hans ido separados.Años despues se rencuentras,¿se seguiran amando o habran encontrado la felicidad en otras personas?


-Titulo: traspasando las barreras del tiempo

-Nick del autor: 35

-Resumen: Bella y Edward se han amado en secreto por muchos años; pero han sido separados por diversas razones del destino. ¿Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Se seguirán amando o habrán encontrado la felicidad en otras personas?

-Rating: T

-Genero: Romance/Drama

-Pareja: Edward/Bella

-Numero de palabras: 3752

-Season Cullen Contest

Traspasando las barreras del tiempo

Observo su figura reflejada en el espejo, a pesar de los casi trescientos años que habían pasado desde su transformación, su imagen era la de una esbelta y hermosa joven de veintidós años. Su largo cabello castaño caía como una delicada cascada por su espalda formando pequeñas ondas en las puntas. Sus pequeños y carnosos labios estaban pincelados con un delicado color carmín y sus espesas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos chocolate. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que había utilizado ese vestido. Aquel ajustado traje azul marino que resaltaba perfectamente contra su pálida piel. Lo había utilizado la primera vez que le declaro su amor y ahora ciento nueve años después lo volvería a ver. Si hubiese sido humana ahora estaría ruborizada de un rojo brillante y sentiría terribles nauseas a causa de las mariposas que en ese momento invadirían su estomago. _Volvería a verlo_. A él. Él dueño de todas sus fantasías y suspiros. El solo imaginar sus apasionados ojos hacían que suspirara. Y en breves instantes, podría verlo. Una vez más.

FLASH BACK

Transcurría el año 1918 en Londres. Durante las últimas semanas en la alta sociedad, solo se había hablado de la gran fiesta de mascaras que daría la duquesa Honeyduke. Todas las damas, habían encargado sus vestidos desde el momento en que las invitaciones llegaron a sus puertas. Era la celebración más esperada de todo el año por muchos motivos.

Isabella se hallaba sentada junto a su ventana leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Era increíble la cantidad de veces que podía leer aquellas páginas y no se cansaría nunca. _Nunca_. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y giro su cabeza hacia su cama. Estaba perfectamente tendida, y sobre ella se encontraba una enorme caja junto con un delicado sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en una fina letra. Una que conocía a la perfección. Cerró el libro y se encamino al lecho. Tomo el sobre y acaricio las oscuras letras que contrastaban perfectamente con el papel. Dejo la carta nuevamente sobre la cama, y retiro la parte superior de la caja. Dentro se hallaba prolijamente doblado un hermoso vestido azul marino con finos detalles en encaje negro que solo eran visibles cuando la luz chocaba directamente con ellos haciéndolo brillar tenuemente. Observo con atención el corsé. De ser humana habría muerto sofocada por la estreches de la pequeña prenda y seguramente se habría roto uno que otro hueso al caer por culpa de los tacones que acompañarían el hermoso vestido. Lo dejo subvente sobre la cama y fue a darse un relajante baño; lo necesitaría. Luego de que el agua caliente relajara todos sus músculos, comenzó a maquillarse suavemente y a enfundar su delicado cuerpo en aquella deslumbrante prenda.

Pocos minutos luego de que la noche cayese, el carruaje la encamino a la tan esperada fiesta. Al llegar, cientos de carruajes se encontraban en la entrada del palacio de los Honeyduke. Respiro hondo, a pesar de ser innecesario, y se coloco un delicado antifaz que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro enmarcando su intensa mirada.

Al entrar cientos de miradas se posaron en su delicado cuerpo. Con la frente en alto se dirigió hacia los anfitriones, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se deslizo hacia un tranquilo rincón del salón. Rechazo interminables invitaciones por parte de los caballeros para bailar y fue entonces cuando lo vio. En la entrada del gran salón se encontraba una de las nuevas familias que se habían unido recientemente en sociedad. Según tenía entendido su apellido era Cullen. Carlisle y su esposa Esme, eran increíblemente amables y bien parecidos y jóvenes para tener dos hijos. Rosalie, la mayor era tan bella que dolía verla. Rubia poseedora de unos ojos color miel dorado al igual que todos en su familia y un cuerpo que haría palidecer a la mismísima Afrodita. Pero quien realmente atraía todas las miradas (femeninas al menos) era su hermano menor, Edward. El solo oír su nombre hacia que un leve cosquilleo recorriese mi piel. Alto, delgado pero musculoso, con un cabello cobrizo rebelde que parecía ser increíblemente sedoso y unos ojos dorados que harían temblar las rodillas de cualquiera de las jóvenes presentes en el baile.

Bella POV

No fui consciente de en qué momento se acercaron a mí. Solo sé que reaccione cuando Carlisle tomo mi mano y me saludaron, amablemente excepto por el menor de los Cullen. Fruncí un poco el entrecejo, no comprendía que pudiera sucederle para que me tratase con tanta indiferencia. Nos sentamos juntos y conversamos animadamente de los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos. Cuando un suave vals comenzó a sonar el doctor y su esposa fueron sonrientes a la pista de baile. Era asombrosa la agilidad que tenían. Por supuesto eran de los nuestros. Observe por el rabillo del ojo a Edward para encontrarlo mirándome intensamente. Gire mi rostro para encararlo y contuve el aliento. Sus ojos refulgían ferozmente y una hermosa sonrisa torcida adornaba sus labios. Le sonreí en repuesta y desvié la mirada escaneando el gran salón. Algunas parejas bailaban, otros reían o conversaban animadamente sobre algún tema, y otros simplemente observaban con gesto divertido toda la escena. Suspire levemente. Cuando levante la mirada me encontré con un par de ojos escarlata que me miraban divertidos pero lujuriosos a la vez. Esos ojos que había conocido hace casi doscientos años. Eric. Estiro una mano hacia mi ofreciéndome bailar, yo solo la mire divertida con el ceño fruncido rechazando su oferta.

- "_Baila conmigo Bella"- _susurro suavemente en un tono demasiado seductor y con voz ronca – _"Es mi ultimo día en la ciudad y no concibo mejor forma de finalizar mi estadía que bailando contigo"._

Maldito manipulador! Sabía muy bien que si no aceptaba su propuesta estaría, por lo menos, la mayor parte de la noche o quién sabe, la velada entera pidiéndome que bailase con él. Inhalé y solté todo el aire contenido lentamente. Tome su mano y oí como Edward a mi espalda reprimía un fuerte gruñido. Una lenta balada comenzó a sonar y me apretó más a su cuerpo.

- _"¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?"_ susurro en mi oído haciéndome tensar.

- "_No. No lo has hecho. Pero gracias. Tu también te ves muy apuesto Eric"_

Dije con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos. Eric y yo nos habíamos conocido hace, como ya he dicho, casi doscientos años en Italia. Específicamente en Volterra donde residían mis "tíos". Digo mis "tíos", ya que ellos fueron quienes me acogieron luego de que fuese convertida y mis padres asesinados. Volviendo a Eric. El había sido soldado cuando era humano y había sido gravemente herido cuando uno de sus compañeros lo convirtió. Teníamos demasiadas cosas en común. Sobretodo nuestros gustos literarios. Habíamos leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca del palacio en Volterra, sin contar los que él poseía en su casa. Debatíamos por horas enteras un libro o solíamos pasear por los jardines cuando regresaba de sus viajes de negocios. Habíamos sido amigos durante muchísimos años y, yo personalmente lo consideraba una de las personas más importantes de mi vida era como el hermano mayor que jamás había tenido y yo era su hermanita pequeña. Todos nos habían comentado la buena pareja que hacíamos pero nosotros no podíamos sentir nada por el otro, nada más que un fuerte amor fraternal.

Seguimos bailando hasta que la canción finalizo y un nuevo vals comenzó. Me excuse y me dirigí nuevamente a la mesa. Antes de lograr sentarme, la mano de Edward sostenía la mía y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Se acerco hasta situarse frente a mi, y lentamente inclino la cabeza hacia mi costado.

- "_Baila conmigo Bella"_

Fue un susurro suave pero firme y decidido. Y juraría que cuando lo dijo, cientos de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Al no poder responderle, ya que no estaba segura de poder armar una oración coherente, asentí levemente. Al llegar a la pista, nuevamente, cientos de miradas se posaron en mí. Edward me acerco a su cuerpo tan estrechamente, que ni siquiera una pequeña molécula podría pasar entre nosotros. Suavemente nos mecimos al compás del vals. Me deje guiar por él, era como estar bailando sobre una nube y nadie estuviese a nuestro alrededor. No puedo afirmar a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvimos bailando, pero mi burbuja personal se vio afectada en cuanto Eric se acerco a nosotros.

- _"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ¿puedo robártela un segundo Edward?"_

Eric jamás se había caracterizado por pedir permiso para alejarme de las personas. Era demasiado sobre protector. Por lo que me sorprendió que se lo pidiese a Edward y sobretodo de una forma tan seria y cordial. Edward simplemente me vio a los ojos, sonrió, giro nuevamente hacia Eric y asintió. Mientras nos alejábamos de la pista de baila hacia los jardines, mi mejor amigo iba demasiado callado. Una cualidad muy extraña en él. Al llegar lo notaba muy tenso.

- "_ No es fácil lo que te voy a decir cielo. Pero no puedo seguir ocultándote esto."_

- _"¿ocultarme que cosa? No comprendo Eric…_

- _"_Debemos_ regresar inmediatamente a Volterra. Tu tío me ha enviado una carta diciendo que es de suma importancia y de carácter urgente que regreses a casa._ _Allí te explicaran todo"_

No lograba salir de mi asombro. Era demasiado extraño que mis tíos me pidiesen que regresara. Pero debía ser demasiado delicado como para que lo hicieran.

- _"¿Cuándo partimos?_

- _"Mañana a primera hora. Lo siento cielo"_

- "_Está bien no te preocupes. Regresemos a la fiesta"_

Al regresar, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Edward debía despedirme y regresar a casa para preparar todas mis cosas para la mañana. Lo encontré recostado sobre una de las paredes mas alejadas del salón con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Llegue a él levanto la mirada y había dolor en ella.

- "¿_Podemos hablar? "- _ asintió levemente_- " Afuera por favor."_

Salimos a un hermoso patio con una gran fuente en el centro. Nos sentamos cerca de ella, gire para poder mirarlo de frente y tome una larga bocanada de aire.

"_Debo marcharme a primera hora mañana. Tenemos… una especie de problema en Italia. "_

"_¿__Es… realmente necesario que te marches? ¿N… no pueden solucionarlo sin ti?" _ Había algo en su voz que no podía descifrar.

" _Lo siento. Pero sí, DEBO ir. Edward yo…"_

No pude terminar la frase ya que sus labios estaban sobre los míos. DIOS era algo increíble jamás pensé que lo besaría. Tarde una fracción de segundo en responderle, sus labios se movían insistentes y sus manos acunaban mi rostro delicadamente. Mis manos se aferraron a su sedoso cabello y me estrecho mas a su cuerpo como si fuese a escapar de un momento a otro. Tendría que estar demente para huir de su lado…

Perdí la noción del tiempo, realmente besar a Edward era como flotar en una nube de la cual no quisiera bajar nunca. Lentamente nos separamos pero dejamos nuestras frentes juntas. Cuando abrí los ojos, me miraba tan intensamente que sentí que mi cuerpo estallaría en llamas en cualquier momento.

"_Te estaré esperando Bella. Siempre. Te amo"_

"_Y yo. Volveré apenas resuelva todo en Italia. Lo prometo." _

Nuevamente posó sus labios sobre los de su amado, tratando de transmitirle en ese beso todo lo que sentía por el. Se levanto, miro sus ojos dorados que refulgían intensamente, le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se marcho de la amena celebración.

…

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que habían llegado a Volterra. Bella se encontraba observando por su ventana, aquel hermoso paisaje que conocía tan bien. Pocos minutos después, Eric toco a su puerta anunciándole, la tan esperada reunión con sus tíos. Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde todos los esperaban, respirando profundamente antes de entrar y enfrentarse con lo que sea que fuera a suceder. Al entrar se encontraron no solo con sus tíos sino con el jefe de la guardia, y con los escoltas personales de sus tíos, Félix y Demetri. Hicimos una pequeña reverencia y esperaron a que comenzaran.

- _" Como sabrán, Eric, Bella, estamos en una difícil situación. La batalla entre los vampiros del sur, en America finalizo hace ya cuarenta años, o por lo menos, eso pensábamos."_

Eric y yo nos miramos completamente sorprendidos de que, aun cuando la batalla del sur había sido una de las masacres mas grandes en la historia de los humanos y también en la nuestra, alguien se atreviese a llevar a cabo semejante acto, nuevamente.

-"_pero"_ dijo Aro "_ esta vez no son vampiros adultos o adolescentes los que azotan el mundo humano."_ mi cuerpo se tenso del solo pensar lo que eso significaba.

-_"Quieres decir…"_ dije en un susurro.

-"_Así es, un grupo de niños inmortales. Solo que esta vez el punto de ataque no es America sino Europa. Para ser exactos Le Havre, una ciudad al noroeste de Francia. No tenemos información de quien los esta creando, pero tenemos un numero estimado de cuantos son. Isabella, Eric ustedes serán enviados junto con algunos miembros de la guardia, para encargarse de este asunto de la manera mas discreta posible."_

_-" ¿Cuántos son? Y ¿Cuándo partimos?_

_-" Según lo que tenemos entendido, rondan entre los 30 y cuarenta. Pero me temo que su numero podría aumentar, teniendo en cuenta que son infantes no mayores a los 11 años. Y parten mañana por la mañana."_

_-" Con su permiso. Eric vamos a preparar todo."_

_- "Suerte. Y sobrina… sean discretos"_

Al salir del salón, lo único que rondaba en mi mente no eran los niños inmortales que atacaban la sociedad humana por segunda vez. Sino todo lo contrario, solo me interesaba ir y terminar con ese asunto lo antes posible para regresar a Londres y besar nuevamente a Edward. Sin interrupciones, ni preocupaciones.

En pocos minutos estábamos listos, por lo que partimos esa misma tarde a Le Havre. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, todo era caos y oscuridad, las calles estaban desiertas y había destrozos en algunos edificios. Inspeccionamos el lugar por completo pero no encontramos rastros de los "niños" en ningún lugar. Habíamos decidido descansar cuando una pequeña de no mas de siete años se acerco lentamente hacia nosotros. La niña, de un largo y ondulado cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azul cielo, nos observaba curiosa y asustada. Estiro una de sus pequeñas manitas hacia mi y sonrío.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, la pequeña se agazapo y salto sobre mi. Pero antes de que llegara a clavar sus diminutos colmillos en mi garganta, fue arrojada a unos metros de nosotros. Cuando mire a Eric para agradecerle, me sorprendí al ver que no era le quien había salvado mi "vida" sino uno de los miembros de la guardia. Creo que su nombre era Blake. Alto, un poco musculoso y de refluyentes ojos rojos.

-_"__Gracias.__"_ fue todo lo que pude decirle ya que me observaba intensamente.

Nos encargamos de la niña. En cuestión de minutos nos encontramos rodeados por un numeroso grupo de pequeños vampiros. Niños que sus edades variaban entre los seis y los diez años. Sentía una gran impotencia al saber que estos pobres niños habían sido alejados de sus familias y habían acabado sus cortas vidas.

Cuando acabamos con ellos, estaba amaneciendo. Había una mezcla de emociones entre nosotros. Felicidad, arrepentimiento, indiferencia y … odio. No comprendía el ultimo sentimiento. Mire los rostros de mis amigos pero ninguno de ellos parecía enojado o iracundo como irradiar odio. Mientras que seguía escaneando sus rostros un fuerte gruñido nos hizo sobresaltar. Nuestras miradas se enfocaron en el techo de una de las casas y allí la vimos. Ella era quien había convertido a los niños, arrebatándoles su joven vida. Entre Eric, Blake y yo le dimos caza hasta arrinconarla y capturarla en una vieja y abandonada pastelería. Regresamos a casa y mis tíos enjuiciaron a Miranda a muerte por la transformación de 45 niños. Ahora con Miranda y los niños inmortales, era libre para regresar a Londres y lo mejor de todo, con Edward.

…

- "_ ME PODES EXPLICAR ISABELLA PORQUE ESTAS HACIENDO SEMEJANTE ESCANDALO?__"_ me grito Eric cuando ingreso a mi habitación.

- "_Realmente quieres saber?. OK te explico Eric. Recuerdas que anteayer viaje a Londres para encontrar a Edward?. Pues cuando llegue a la casa de los Cullen, me encontré con una casa vacía y abandonada. Por lo que los vecinos pudieron decirme. Ellos dejaron Londres dos días después que nosotros. En resumen, el amor de mi vida se fue y no tengo la menor idea de donde puede estar. TE PARACE ACASO MOTIVO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE PUEDA ROMPER TODO LO QUE YO QUIERA?__"_

- "_ehhh__…__ creo que si. Lo siento bells, realmente lo lamento.__"_

- "_Gracias. Discúlpame Eric pero, quiero estar sola, por favor__"_

Eric salio de mi habitación y no pude mas. Si hubiera sido humana hubiese llorado hasta quedarme sin lagrimas. Me recosté y pensé, por no se cuantas horas, en mi situación con Edward. Ni siquiera cuando fui humana, había sentido, siquiera atracción por un muchacho. Él era la primera persona de la cual estaba real y profundamente enamorada. Y ahora, cuando por fin podíamos estar juntos, algo se interponía entre nosotros. Me sentía como la protagonista de una de mis obras favoritas. Me sentía realmente como Julieta cuando Romeo es exiliado tras matar a Teobaldo. Un amor condenado a nunca concretarse por obra del destino.

Y si el destino deseaba separarme de Edward, lucharía contra el para estar al lado de mi amado.

…

Paris, Francia. 1933

Eric y yo habíamos sido invitados a una de las legendarias fiestas de unos antiguos amigos de mis tíos. Estábamos bailando animadamente entre el resto de los invitados, cuando lo vi. Edward. Entraba con el resto de su familia, y tres nuevas personas. Una pequeña joven que, a mi parecer podría haber sido un duende, que iba acompañada con un joven alto y rubio, a quien conocí durante la rebelión del sur, se llamaba Jasper. Y Rosalie iba acompañada de un joven alto y robusto, que a simple vista asustaba pero si prestabas atención parecía amable. Y allí fue cuando mi mente te desconecto de mi cuerpo. Una joven de cabello rubio rojizo iba del brazo de Edward y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. _ME HABIA TRAICIONADO_. Me había jurado amor y que me esperaría por siempre y ahora llegaba del brazo de… de… _esta_ _mujer_. _COMO SE ATREVIA!_

En ese momento, Esme me vio y sonrío amablemente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, y me gire a ver a Eric para pedirle, implorarle si era necesario que huyésemos de la fiesta. En segundos estábamos de camino a nuestro hotel. Al llegar, me encerré en mi habitación y me jure que jamás, jamás volvería a confiar en el o en otro hombre.

…

Fin Flash back

Y ahora que habían pasado mas de cien años desde la ultima vez que había hablado con el y que había podido besar sus suaves labios, volvería a verlo. Y no podía negar que a pesar de todos los años y lo sucedido en Paris años atrás. Aun lo amaba y lo haría por el resto de la eternidad.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Eric y bajar al gran salón donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta que nos había unido en 1918 y ahora lo volvía a hacer. El salón estaba lleno de viejos amigos y nuevos integrantes de nuestra sociedad. De pronto mi cintura fue rodeada por un fuerte brazo y gire hasta quedar aprisionada entre su pecho y sus brazos. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto extrañaba y con los cuales soñaba despierta en cada momento.

- "_ Edward"_

_- " Creí que te habías olvidado de mi"_ dijo en aquella voz aterciopelada que derretía mi corazón.

- " _Yo no. Pero creo que tu te olvidaste de mi" _dije separándome de el, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas "_ y hace mucho tiempo que lo hiciste. Así que, te agradecería que me dejaras en paz."_

Estaba loca por hacer eso, pero no podía permanecer al lado de una persona a la que su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer. Gire sobre mis talones e intente marcharme pero su mano me lo impidió.

- "_ yo jamás y escúchame bien Bella, jamás podré olvidarte. Te amo o acaso no lo entiendes. No te quedo claro cuando te lo dije en 1918?"_

_- " Si tanto me amas Edward ¿ porqué no me esperaste en Londres? ¿Por qué fuiste a esa fiesta en Paris con otra mujer? ¿porque…"_

Sus labios. Otra vez podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Me sentía como si hubiese caminado en el desierto por días y sus labios fuesen agua. Agua de la cual estaba desesperada por beber. Mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello y enrede mis manos en su sedoso cabello. Besar a Edward era como flotar en una nube, de la cual jamás querría bajar. Muy a mi pesar, Deshizo el beso y junto nuestras frentes, para así mirar mis ojos.

- " _Tuvimos que huir de Londres porque en el hospital sospechaban de Carlisle. Y en cuanto a la chica que me acompañaba en Paris, es solo una amiga de la familia. Ella y sus hermanas solo nos acompañaron al baile."_

- "_ Entonces, tu…"_

_- " yo TE AMO!. Espero que haya quedado claro."_

_- "…"_

_- "Bella?"_

_- "Me amas" _ asintió sonriendo torcidamente, suspire "_ yo también te amo Edward. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré"_

Y luego de aquella dedicación de amor nos fundimos en apasionado beso. Uno que seria el primero de muchos ya que por fin podíamos estar juntos. Cien años nos habían separado y ahora estábamos juntos por fin. Habíamos vencido al destino. Y sabia que no importaba lo que nos deparara el futuro, porque lo viviría con la persona a la que mas amaba.


End file.
